Relieving the Stress
by lulamae-golightly
Summary: Olivia comes home from work, stressed and tired. Her thoughts wander to Alex Cabot...and the dress she wore today.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first SVU fic...and it's smut. Sort of. Not much else to say. But I do hope you enjoy!**

**SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, not me.**

Olivia Benson was often stressed when she got home from work. She was tired, and she had a headache. This was a normal occurrence due to the stressful nature of her job, but today it was worse than usual. Probably because she couldn't stop thinking about Alex Cabot and that damn dress she was wearing today.

It had been black, but short and tight, tight as all hell, goddamnit. She didn't realize Alex had those curves. It was low-cut enough to only _tease_ you with cleavage, just the tiniest bit of it. As she tried to sleep, Olivia couldn't stop thinking about it. She found her hands resting on her stomach, twitching to go lower.

And the dress was short, falling a little past mid-thigh, but when she sat and crossed her legs, Olivia could see her thigh-highs. Those thigh-highs were another thing in themselves - so fucking sexy. The brunette moaned as she thought of the lace tops of Alex's thigh-highs. Even her sensible heels turned her on as she saw her walk down the hall, her long legs on display. She wondered what was under that dress.

Her hands trailed a little lower, resting on the waistband of her pajama pants. She could feel a gush of wetness as she thought of Alex Cabot, in nothing but a lace bra - _damn_, Olivia loved lace - and thong and thigh-highs and heels. Her hand dipped into her pants but only rested on the outside of her panties. She remembered briefly a conversation she had once had with Alex during drinks, when they were both a little loose.

_"You ever just...not wear a bra to work?_" _she had giggled, tipsy._

_"No, I can't say I have." Olivia had said, with a raise of an eyebrow._

_"I do, sometimes. If you wear a loose-fitting shirt, no one can tell. It's easier to go commando, though, then not wear a bra. I do that _way_ more often - it's so comfortable. You should try it sometime," she laughed again. "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me."_

Oh, Jesus, Alex went _commando_ under those sexy dresses. She couldn't resist the temptation anymore. Her hand snaked under her panties and she ran a finger along her wet folds, nearly gasping at how wet she was. She thought of Alex, of how wet she could make her, of all the filthy things she wanted to say to her. Her fingers started to move, circling her clit. She moaned, a little louder than earlier. She wanted to fuck Alex Cabot, plain and simple. She wanted to peel that dress off her and fuck her, fast and hard in only those thigh-highs and heels. She wanted to learn where she liked to be touched. She wanted to make her beg to come and when she finally let her, she wanted her to scream.

Olivia slipped two fingers in while she continued to rub her clit, imagining now how Alex would fuck her. She liked to be in charge most of the time, what about Alex? She could see her taking control, and the thought of it was fucking sexy. She thought of the blonde on top of her, riding her as she finger fucked her deep and hard. Olivia could feel an orgasm beginning inside her.

She whimpered and bit her lip as she sped up the pace of her fingers. It built slowly, an almost overwhelming pleasure. When the orgasm finally hit, she cried out. "Alex," she moaned, continuing to stimulate herself until she couldn't take it anymore. She sighed and withdrew her hand from her panties. She was exhausted and finally satisfied.

Curling up under the warm blankets, Olivia wondered what it would be like to hold Alex in her arms and cuddle her until she fell asleep. The idea was just as appealing as fucking her; she wanted not only sex, but sweet, chaste morning kisses and walking down the hallways of work, secretively holding hands. She wanted that, too.

As she drifted off, Olivia cursed herself for how much she wanted Alex Cabot, all of her.

**A/N: This was pretty short but I hope it was well-written and enjoyable. :)**

**-Lulamae**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A few people asked for a sequel...and I realized this story wasn't quite over. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, not me.**

Olivia returned to work the next morning and ran into Alex as she was walking to her office. "Oh, excuse me, Alex," she said. The blonde ADA was wearing just a normal pantsuit, the same sensible heels as yesterday. Somehow, she still managed to look sexy as hell - maybe because she was wearing her glasses; those glasses made Olivia go weak in the knees.

"It's no problem. How're you, Liv?"

"I'm good. A little stressed."

Alex nodded understandingly. "I know the feeling, but we do have the day off tomorrow. Oh, I just got the greatest idea."

"Which is?"

"Let's go out tonight. Just for drinks or something."

"I don't know..."

"Olivia, please." Alex crossed her arms. "It'll take everything off your mind. You _do_ look really stressed. I'm sure just loosening up a little will help you feel better."

_I _could _loosen up, if you weren't around, making me feel like a stupid teenage boy who can't stop staring, _she thought. "Alright. I'll go out tonight."

"Good. You know I'll make it worth your while," she winked and was off. _Fuck!_ Was she deliberately doing this? Olivia walked off quickly, trying to clear her mind. Alex Cabot was a tease, a beautiful blonde tease.

* * *

Alex threw back another shot, and Olivia followed suit. She wasn't normally a shot-drinker, she preferred a glass of red wine or, during the summer, a cold beer. Tonight the sweet, bitter taste of the alcohol was appealing, maybe because she could see the flush that it was putting on Alex's cheeks and chest - even that was sexy. They had been laughing about nothing in particular for awhile. "You look a lot more relaxed," Alex said, "You were so tense all day." Her foot lightly brushed Olivia's under the table.

"I guess I was," the brunette replied. The blonde had opened a few buttons of her shirt and taken off her jacket, so she was wearing only her tight white blouse and black slacks. Olivia saw something peeking out - something black and lacy and _fuck._ She could see her bra through her shirt. She tried to discreetly shift in her seat - she was starting to feel quite uncomfortable right about now.

"See something you like?" Damnit. Alex had caught her.

"Sorry, my...mind was wandering."

Alex leaned forward so that her face was close to Olivia's. "Can I kiss you, Liv?"

Olivia simply responded by capturing Alex's lips with hers. The kiss was everything she had been waiting for - and it was worth it. Their lips moved softly and slowly against each other's, Olivia's tongue slipping out and running along Alex's lips. When she heard her moan into her mouth, she felt her clit begin to throb. Alex could see her shifting again. "Let's go back to my place," she proposed after their lingering kiss.

They took a cab to Alex's, and the whole way there they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They stole small kisses on the lips. Olivia peppered kisses on Alex's neck. The blonde's hand seemed to inch further and further up her thigh, until it was resting on her inner thigh and she was teasing her through her pants. Olivia stifled a whine. "Don't tease me."

Alex smiled mischievously. "But I like to," she replied in a whisper. The cab finally arrived at her apartment and they quickly paid him and made their way to her door, hand-in-hand. As soon as they got into the apartment, their lips instantly met again. Olivia pushed her against the door. "What're you gonna do to me, Liv?" Alex asked, jerking her hips against the brunette's as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"I want to fuck you, right against this door," she said. Alex was too taken aback by her words to do anything but moan. The blouse fell to the floor and her pants were slipped off, and underneath was a matching thong. "Thought you went commando," she smirked, her hands making lazy patterns on her stomach.

"I had different plans tonight..." she replied. "You've got too many clothes on, Olivia." She discarded her pants and untied her tie. "Fuck, I love when you wear ties. You're so sexy."

Olivia smiled and kissed her again urgently. Her hand slipped under Alex's panties and teased her clit. "Do you have any idea how wet you are?"

"It's your fault," Alex breathed. "Please...Olivia..."

"Please what?" she wanted to drag the words out of her.

"Fuck me, Olivia, please. Just fuck me."

"I can do that, if you wish." she pushed her thong aside and rubbed her clit for a little longer, then slipped two fingers in. Alex's hands threaded through Olivia's hair, tugging on it slightly as she groaned.

"Harder, Liv, please, harder." she gasped. "Oh yeah, that's it, fuck!" she suddenly exclaimed when Olivia added a third finger and pumped hard and fast. It was almost too much. Almost. "Liv, I'm gonna come."

"You will when I tell you to." Olivia said. She stopped the motion of her fingers, despite the protests, and simply rubbed her slowly. She felt nearly bad for enjoying the look of pleasurable agony on Alex's face, but decided she didn't feel bad enough to let her (get) off easy. "You wanna come, 'Lex?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"I can tell. Well, I've had enough of your teasing with those tight dresses and shirts and sexy heels and tights - it's my turn to tease you. I want you dripping wet, I want you just on the brink, so aroused you can't even remember your own name."

"Oh, y-you've got me there," Alex could barely get the words out.

"And when you finally come...when I finally finger fuck you so hard," she inserted her fingers into Alex once more and resumed her fast pace. "I want you to be screaming." The blonde was now pulling on the detective's hair as the pleasure built up to unbearable heights. "Come for me, Alex. Come on. Come." Alex screamed her release just seconds after Olivia demanded it from her. The orgasm was intense, and when it was finally over she leaned against the wall and sighed. Olivia extracted her fingers and tasted the blonde's juices. "Mmm. Well, counselor?"

"You're good, Benson," she replied, mostly back to herself, now playing with the brunette's tie. "I want you, though. I wanna taste you."

As confident and in control as she was a minute ago, Olivia couldn't help the affect Alex's words had on her. "I'm not opposed to that idea." she stammered.

"I want you in my bed. Come." Alex walked ahead of her and Olivia followed, admiring her pale skin and round ass and long legs. Now it was all for her.

As soon as they reached the bedroom, the ADA pushed her onto the bed and kissed her again, intertwining her legs with the other woman's. "You feel so good." Alex sighed. "I bet you're wet, too," she contemplated, throwing Olivia's panties aside and stroking her folds. "Oooh, you are. Do you need any assistance, detective?"

"Lex," Olivia groaned as she felt the blonde's lips lingering just above her most sensitive area. She kissed and sucked on her clit, feeling the detective's nails run up and down her back, digging in when she hit an especially sensitive spot. "Alex, that feels so good," she declared when she gave her a long stroke of her tongue from her entrance to her clit. Finally, she brought her tongue back down and pushed it into her entrance. The brunette, taken by surprised, cried out, and just as she thought she was going to get off on this, Alex denied her of an orgasm. "Godamn you!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Shh. It's _my_ turn to do what I wish to you." she placed feather-light kisses on the edges of her lips, and Olivia continued with her soft moaning, occasionally requesting - begging, actually - for "more" or "please, Lex, I need you". Alex obliged, slowly, applying more pressure on her clit with her lips, eventually bringing the hard bud into her mouth and sucking hard, suddenly pushing two fingers deep insider her. "That's - it -!" Olivia's words came out in bursts. "Oh, God, I'm coming, oh _God._" she moaned, arching her back. Alex could feel her thighs trembling as her walls tightened around her fingers.

When Olivia finally collapsed onto the bed, the other woman slid in next to her and laid her head on her chest, both feeling the drowsy effects of a powerful orgasm. "We were good, huh?" the blonde asked.

"More than good."

"You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of that."

A breath caught in Olivia's throat. "Me, too." she pulled the other woman closer. "I dreamt of this, too. Just holding you."

Alex smiled. "Good. Because I think you'll get to do it a lot more in the future."

"Oh," Olivia smiled back. "Yes. I'll like that."

"Me, too." the two women fell asleep on the bed, a tangle of limbs.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second (and probably final) chapter :)**

**-Lulamae**


End file.
